


Dearest Candiru

by CroMeuSprite



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Other, Piss, flesh, penis catfish, pisskink, sack, uthera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 06:52:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12765495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CroMeuSprite/pseuds/CroMeuSprite
Summary: I dont even know...If ya enjoy piss and blood and penis catfish. And begging, go for it.Enjoy.





	Dearest Candiru

Dearest Candiru,I await in agony as I keep my legs spread apart, holding back honey colored liquid among the cozy pouch inside me. The desperation drives my body and mind into a tremor, clawed toes curl and pierce the bottom of its flesh, metallic crimson liquid drifting into a pool, soon followed by the hot nector from my bladder, it shots, squirts and runs down to mix with crimson, my utheral opening begging for you to enter up the stream that flows between my scaley legs. I moan like the host, prey if you will to call me as you enter my piss hole with your smooth, slimey body. You shall clamp your sticker like pectoral fins into the flesh of my uthera, tearing and shearing at the fleshy walls. It causes delusion pain in me as you enter through my balloon like sack, using your spur like fins to scramble along the walls of its inside. I cry and moan your nick name.


End file.
